Nobuharu Udo
, nicknamed by his friends, is of the Kyoryugers. Biography Before Kenichi Died Nobuharu always used to cheer up Kenichi, the husband of his sister, during hard times. Kenichi was the only one who liked his jokes. Once he died, Nobuharu took his old job and started caring for his sister and niece. 32 years old. A hardworking Jack-of-All-Trades. The others call him due to his age. While on a trip, Nobuharu defeated Zyudenryu Stegotchi in an icy field, and gained its’ power. A powerful brawler who declares himself the . He lives with his widowed younger sister and his niece.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/01/19/kyouryuger-bios-from-the-gokaiger-vs-gobuster-pamphlet/ Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger to be added :See Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie#Continuity and Placement for where this takes place for the Kyoryugers. Super Hero Taisen Z The Kyoryugers joined the action as the current Sentai team in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added 100 Years Later Nobuharu and the other Kyoryugers were summoned by the SP Zyudenchi to help their descendants defeat Remorseful Knight Arslevan. ToQger vs. Kyoryuger The Kyoryugers return to fight alongside the ToQgers in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie. Personality Very clumsy, shy, and hilarious. Nobuharu works as an electrical serviceman. Actually, he loves to try to act cool, but always ruins it (just like he failed to spin his Gaburivolver). Even though he looks like that, he is a person with incredible strength, even in his civilian form. Nobuharu always display a bad habit to create in every situation, even in an unsuitable time. However, while his jokes sound lame to most everyone, certain people however like his jokes. Among them are his brother-in-law Kenichi, Doctor Ulshade and Candelilla. He also sometimes grows envious for Utsusemimaru given that he is three years younger than him even after being time-displaced (as well as able to create a funnier old man gag than him). Family *Yuko Fukui - Sister *Rika Fukui - Niece *Kenichi Fukui - Brother-in-law *Nobuta-san - Great-grand nephew Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Nobuharu Udo/Kyoryu Blue: to be added :Nobuharu Udo/Kyoryu Blue Armed On: to be added Kyoryu Blue Armed On (Dice-O).jpg|Kyoryu Blue Armed On as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho Kyoryu Blue appears with his team in the Nintendo 3DS Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho. Super Sentai Battle Base Kyoryu Blue is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Kyoryu Blue ;Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Gabricalibur': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Gaburivolver. **'Gaburu Cannon': The combined form of the Gaburivolver and GabriCalibur. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #3 - Stegotchi': Main battery-like device that is the source of Nobuharu's powers. *'ToQ Ressha': Borrowed from the ToQgers to effectively fight the Shadow Line during the emergence of Creator Devius. **'Car Carrier Ressha': Loaned by ToQ 2gou in exchange for a Stegotchi Zyudenchi. ;Attacks *''Nobuharu Lariat'': A lariat punch. *''Nobuharu Back Breaker'': Nobuharu lifts up an opponent and drops them across his knee. *''Nobuharu Jumping Body Blow'': Nobuharu throws himself horizontally against an opponent *''Nobuharu Super Dokkoisho'': Nobuharu jumps into the air, creating a 360 seismic shockwave upon landing ;Mecha *ZyuDenRyu #3: Zyudenryu Stegotchi - Armed On= is Kyoryu Blue's extension form accessed by using two copies of the Stegotchi Zyudenchi in his Gaburivolver. Sporting spiky silver armor across his right arm, Armed On gives Kyoryu Blue to his Zyuden Arms weapon, the Stego Shield. ;Arsenal *'Stego Shield' ;Attacks *''Stego Shield Punch'': A combination punch/shield bash performed with the Stego Shield. Appearances: Episode 2, 4, 7-10, Super Hero Taisen Z, 12, 15-20, Gaburincho of Music, 24, 26, 31, 36, Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, 37, 40, 43-45, 48, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger - Possessed= Kyoryu Blue is possessed by two revived Debo Monsters, Debo Tangosekku and Debo Tanabanta, in the DVD special Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: It's Here! Armed-On Midsummer Festival. The ghosts refer to this form as the and he wears a hitaikakushi. His suit collar also goes from white to black. }} Imitations A Zorima was disguised as Kyoryu Blue by Debo Yakigonte as part of a plot to break the Kyoryugers up by questioning Ian's loyalty. Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Blue, into Kyoryu Blue. Behind the scenes Portrayal Nobuharu Udo is portrayed by .Hyper Hobby, February 2013''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' Tokyo Dome City Prism Hall event promotional pamphlet As Kyoryu Blue, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Gokai Blue in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen and would later serve as suit actor for ToQ 2gou in Ressha Sentai ToQger. Notes *He is the first Sentai Ranger to have a Stegosaurus motif. **Because of this, he is the only Blue Sentai Ranger in a dinosaur-themed Sentai to not have a Triceratops motif. **Had Emiri Imanaka become an Abaranger as speculated in episode 11 of Abaranger, she would have been the first. *Kyoryu Blue's weapon is a shield as was the Tricera Bunker wielded by Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue), the Blue of the previous Dinosaur Sentai. *Nobuharu is now the oldest official Ranger to be part of an active Sentai group, who is 32. **He mirrors Burai, who is also in his 30s, when he became the sixth member of the Zyurangers. *As noted by Utsusemimaru in Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Nobuharu shares several similarities with his predecessor Ryuji Iwasaki (Blue Buster). **Both are the Blue hero of their team. **Both are the strongmen of their team. **Both are the elder of their team. *Nobuharu is elder than his sister in the story line but his actor Yamato Kinjo is one year younger than his sisters actress Ayumi Kinoshita. Appearances * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **''Brave 1: He's Here! The Bright Red King'' **''Brave 2: Gaburincho! Biting Combination'' **''Brave 3: It's Going to Get Wild! The Slashing Brave'' **''Brave 4: Missed Shot! The Gaburivolver of Courage'' **''Brave 5: Boom! The Cavities of Ankydon'' **''Brave 6: Stop! Sing, Candelilla'' **''Brave 7: Angry! Daigo's in Big Trouble'' **''Brave 8: Where Are We? Break Through the Depression'' **''Brave 9: Very Strong! Pteraiden-Oh'' **''Brave 10: Zandar! Gold Revives'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z **''Brave 11: Utchi! How Cool'' **''Brave 12: Attack! The King and I'' **''Brave 13: Snip! Protect the Missing Heart'' **''Brave 14: Oh No! Spirit Base'' **''Brave 15: How Irritating! Dogold's Ambition' **''Brave 16: Digging! My Treasure'' **''Brave 17: So Serious! Kyoryu Gray'' **''Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike'' **''Brave 19: Kyawaeen! The Stolen Family'' **''Brave 20: Unlucky! Tanabata's Windfall'' **''Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back'' **''Brave 22: It Can't be! Deboth Revived'' **''Brave 23: Stand! Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: It's Here! Armed On Midsummer Festival!!'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music'' **''Brave 24: Burn! The Seven Kyoryugers'' **''Brave 25: What's This! The Nightmare of the Deboth Army'' **''Brave 26: Surprise! The Gabutyra Human'' **''Brave 27: O Matsurincho! Red's Super Evolution'' **''Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge'' **''Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances'' **''Brave 30: Hand it Over! The Guardians’ Fragment'' **''Brave 31: Vaacance! The Eternal Holiday'' **''Brave 32: Victory! The Sports Game'' **''Brave 33: Maximum! I Will Protect the Lady'' **''Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival'' **''Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin'' **''Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle'' ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends **''Brave 37: Revenge! The Ghost Deboth Army'' **''Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima'' **''Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers'' **''Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man'' **''Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboth's World War'' **''Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice'' **''Brave 43: The Blade of the Soul! Roar, Streizer'' **''Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction'' **''Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End'' **''Brave 46: Great Duel! The Attack of Tears and Love'' **''Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave'' **''Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger'' *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER'' * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie }} See also *Yuko Fukui - Nobuharu's sister and the second Kyoryu Cyan. *Rika Fukui - His niece. *Kenichi Fukui - His deceased brother-in-law. *Nobuta-san - His great great nephew and the second Kyoryu Blue. References External links *Kyoryu Blue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Kyoryu Blue at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Blue Category:Kyoryugers Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 3 Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers